


Pi(e) Day

by irontallica666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Pi Day, Pie, casdean - Freeform, normal life!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3544427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irontallica666/pseuds/irontallica666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a good thing Dean loves pie that much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi(e) Day

**Author's Note:**

> Because its Pi Day! Based off a tweet from @/destiellimagine, saying "imagine Dean using pi day as an excuse to eat lots of pie". It turned out to be this. Hope you enjoy ^^

“Dean, it’s Pi Day, not Pie day,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.

“Sounds the same to me.”

“Dean! don’t talk with your mouth full, it’s gross!” Cas exclaimed, covering his eyes with his hand.

Dean swallowed and left his pie alone for one minute. “Okay, so you two,” he pointed at Sam and Cas and raised his eyebrow. “Dare to tell me that I can’t eat pie on pie day?”

Sam sighed. “It’s not about the pie, Dean. Pi is important in Math, and it’s a bad excuse to eat pie. You know,-”

He was cut off by Dean. “I really don’t care about your Math stories, Sammy. If you don’t want to spend some time together, then just go back to your dorm room and your stupid books and study while I’m having fun here.”

He immediately apologized once he saw Sam’s face. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I know studying is important for you, but all those things you tell, I don’t understand it. I’m sorry.”

It was March, 14th and Dean, his brother Sam and his best friend Cas were having lunch in the Roadhouse.  

“By the way… The sign said: ‘get your pie for pi-day’ so you can’t say anything, smartass” Dean joked.

“Gotta get people to get food here one way, right?” a voice said, and Ellen stood next to them with more pie. “Hey boys, I see you’re enjoying our pie; you want more?”

Dean nodded furiously, always hungry for more pie, but Cas and Sam shook their heads. “I’m full, thanks,” Cas said politely.

“Oh my dear Cas, always so polite. Here, I’ll get a doggy bag for ya, but don’t let Dean get it!” Ellen winked to Dean, who was currently stuffing pie in his mouth.

When Dean was finally done, they walked out of the Roadhouse and went separate ways. Sam had to get back to his dorm room, he had exams coming and wanted to study.

Dean and Cas walked around town until Dean had to go back to his job at the garage.

He worked until 6pm and was so tired, he almost walked past Cas who was waiting for him.

“Hey, Dean!” Cas called after him.

Confused, Dean turned around. “Cas? What are you doing here? Were you waiting for me?” when Cas nodded, Dean felt a little something in his chest. Never had anyone but Sam been waiting for him to be done with his work.

“I wanted to ask if you’d like to come over, my roommate isn’t home and well, you look like you could use some dinner so…” Cas said.

Dean agreed happily. When they walked to Cas’ apartment, he felt something in his chest again. He had been friends with Cas for a long time, and they had often been coming over at each other’s apartments, but Dean had never felt this way.

Once they got there, Cas cooked dinner while Dean took a shower. He relaxed under the water and got all the dirt off himself. When Dean was done showering, he smelled the food Cas had made already.

Dinner was easily made, spaghetti and a small salad for the vitamins. During dinner, they zapped through TV channels when Dr. Sexy came up.

“Why don’t you go on?” Dean asked when Cas didn’t zap it away.

“I know it’s your guilty pleasure, so why not watch it here instead of going home tonight and having all trouble with finding it on the internet?”  

Dean looked shocked. “How do you.. I never told you-”

“I know you better than you think, Dean,” Cas laughed. “No go watch it, I’m getting my dessert.”

Dean heard the microwave and soon, Cas came back with Ellen’s pie. He watched Cas sitting down, getting a fork, and slowly cutting of a small piece. Cas looked at Dean, and put the pie in his mouth.

“This is so delicious, it’s too bad you have gotten your piece already at lunch,” he teased.

Dean growled, Cas had way too much fun. He looked away and concentrated on Dr. Sexy. But the _smell of pie._ It was too much to handle.

“Cas, please, I’ll get you more pie tomorrow, but _please,_ give me something!” he whined.

Cas just laughed and got another piece of pie. “Nope, this is mine,” he said with his mouth full. It was so much fun to do this. He just got another piece on his fork when suddenly Dean snatched the fork away. Well… he _tried._ But Cas was prepared.

As soon as he saw Dean move an inch, he held out his arm so Dean couldn’t reach it.

But Dean was also smart. He just put Cas’ plate away with one hand and jumped right on Cas to get the fork.

Now they both had the fork, and both Dean and Cas wanted to have the pie. Dean because pie was ‘his reason for living’, as Sam would sarcastically say, and Cas just liked to tease Dean.

When they both reached for the fork, that’s when it happened. Their lips touched and they froze, not knowing what to do.

“Dean,” Cas said, causing his lips to move against Dean’s. in an instinct, Dean closed his eyes and kissed. He didn’t even know what Cas thought about this, but as soon as Cas kissed him back, he knew it was okay.

The fork fell on the ground, forgotten as they clenched to each other, desperately making out.

Dean was the one to pull away. “So… you’re okay with… this?” he asked, gesturing between him and Cas.

Cas smiled, still overwhelmed by what just had happened. He nodded.

“Then would you fancy me taking you out for more pie tomorrow?” Dean’s eyes were sparkling. When Cas nodded again, he snatched the plate away from the table. “Then you probably won’t mind me eating this since you’re getting more tomorrow!” he laughed and took a big bite.

“Oh no, I won’t tolerate this!” Cas yelled and started tickling Dean, making him lose it.

Once Dean was laughing so hard he almost couldn’t breathe, Cas took the plate back. “This is _my_ pie,” he said and brought the plate to his mouth.

But again, Dean was faster and before Cas knew it, he saw his pie going into Dean’s mouth. Cas’ face looked so surprised, Dean almost spat the pie out, but he swallowed quickly. “I’ll pay you back tomorrow,” he said.

Cas had just decided Dean hadn’t been tickled enough again, which led to them making out on the couch till late evening.

When, the next day, they were at the roadhouse again, Ellen immediately noticed something was going on between them. “So… how did that finally turn out?” she asked.

Dean just smiled evilly and took Cas’ hand in his.

Cas’ answer was short and simple.

“Dean stole my pie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check my Tumblr irontallica666 any time for more fics, drabbles and SPN posts :)


End file.
